KENTA'S DESTINY
by DigitalGuardian
Summary: Kenta, 15 yrs old and recently moved to Shibuya. He's down in the dumps with only his partner, Marineangemon, for company. Then he gets a text message, the Digital World is in trouble, but he won't go alone. Now it is time for Kenta to take control of his destiny. "Phoo!"
1. Prologue

KENTA'S DESTINY

** In the plains of the digital world Cherubimon sat in deep thought. "We're in trouble, evil is returning. Seraphimon** **is missing, Ophanimon is still recovering, and I am the only one who can do something." **

**He sighed, and then his faced brightened. "I can bring back the legendary warriors, yes, but they will need help. I still have four spirits… I must call all ten legendary warriors, but someone must watch over the new warriors, someone to protect them when they enter this world." **

**The beast celestial digimon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he said one word, "him."**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Place, a New Start

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OCs AND SOME DIGIMON

* * *

A moving truck moved slowly through the streets of Shibuya. It stopped at a nice house, the driver and a couple got out. "Is this the house Mrs. Kitagawa?"

"Yes, yes this is. It really is a beautiful house." The wife said; she then turned to the truck. "Come on Kenta, come check out your new home." She urged.

A boy, about 15, came out of the truck holding a shoe box and a brown messenger bag hanging off his shoulder. He had black obsidian eyes with a hue of green and greenish hair that had grown a little longer since he was younger. He wore an orange shirt and a tan over shirt, grey pants, a brown leather belt, and green sneakers. Around his neck was a white scarf, he pushed his glasses up. "I can't believe this is has happened." He sighed; he walked past his parents and into his new home. He placed down the shoe box and opened the lid. A pink creature the size of a small cat came whizzing out.

"Phoo!"

"I know, it was a long ride." Kenta said smiling softly as his partner, Marineangemon, went to explore the house before the moving men came in, Kenta pull out his old D-ark from his bag.

He was Kenta Kitagawa one of the tamers, like his friends were. He had helped his friend Takato defeat the d-reaper … sort of. He helped when the parasitmon attacked or when that virus tried to kill them. This was of course, after he had gotten his partner back, but now he has moved to Shibuya. He placed it back in his bag and found his partner flying around the kitchen. Kenta smiled. "Do you want to go explore the neighborhood?" he asked, Marineangemon made a happy, gurgling noise in reply. It flew down to Kenta and into his messenger bag. The two of them were able to leave the house virtually undetected.

After they were out of site of the house, Marineangemon flew out of his bag and into the air. Kenta went into his bag and pulled out a watch. "1:42, man it's really quiet around here." He said sighing and putting the watch away.

The tamer looked up at his partner to see it whizzing around in the air. He smiled, Kenta could sort of understand what his partner says, but he can't tell if his digimon is more feminine or guyish. Angemon is mostly a male-ish digimon but Marineangemon is different.

The tamer chuckled to him-self. "Maybe I should get a ticket and go visit my friends, that would surprise them." He mentally sighed, "Kazu."

Kazu was his best friend along with Takato, he dearly missed them. Kenta was so deep in his thoughts that he walked around the corner and into another kid. This kid though was running at high speeds, he crashed into Kenta sending the both to the ground.

"Awww!" Kenta rubbed his head and put his glasses back on, which had been knocked off in the collision. The boy who had crashed into him and short brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a yellow shirt, a red jacket, and white sneakers. On his head was an olive-green hat with square goggles hanging around his neck.

Kenta felt a little pang, goggles, like Takato wears. The boy suddenly sat straight up, "AH NO! I'M SO GOING TO BE LATE!" He stood up, "SORRY!" he called back as he ran.

"Ahhh okay." Kenta said hesitantly and got up. Marineangemon came out of the bushes that it was hiding in once the kid had come around the corner. The tamer looked at his partner, "well it sure is a messed up neighborhood."

"Phoop." Then a ringing sound came from his bag, Marineangemon dove in and pulled out his cell phone.

"Thanks buddy." Kenta took his phone and opened it. The screen simple said. _"Would you like to play? Yes/No" _

The tamer looked at his partner, who was nodding its head like a boggle head toy. He sighed. "Alright hopefully I won't regret this." Kenta said as he hit yes. A symbol appeared on the screen.

"What?"

"Hello Kenta, Marineangemon." A voice said.

The tamer gasped. "How does my phone know my name?!"

"This is not a game, I've been watching you. The digital world is in danger; I am in need of help. Kenta Kitagawa it is time to take control of your destiny. Take the 1:50 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoko Station."

Kenta blinked, he didn't believe it. The digital world wanted him? "Well I guess this is no joke, come on buddy we have to make that train." Marineangemon made a happy gurgle noise and flew into Kenta's messenger bag as the tamer took off.

He ran through the streets and to the train platform and barely made the train as it took off. He sat down in an empty seat and sighed. "That was close."

Then his cell phone beeped again, he pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was the symbol. "Well do you were able to run quite fast, faster than the Warrior of Flame. Now, get to the Shibuya train station and take the elevator down."

Kenta sighed. "Who's the Warrior of Flame?" He mused, once the train had reached his destination he sprinted out of the train car. He weaved through the people and saw the elevator.

The tamer quickly ran over to it and got in. Once the elevators doors closed, his partner came out of his bag and pushed the button for down. Kenta leaned against the elevator wall and slid down to the floor, wiping the sweat off his fore head. "Aw man, I don't think I've ran like that in a while." He said sighing.

"Phoo!"

"I wonder if our friends will be there and why did we have to go to a train station?"

"PHOO!" Kenta looked up, Marineangemon was pointing at the levels the little white light was going _past _the bottom levels.

"Aww man," the elevator stopped suddenly tossing Kenta into the air. Marineangemon grabbed his shirt and slowed his fall to the floor.

"Thanks." Kenta said gratefully, he carefully stood up. The elevator doors opened, the duo stepped out. Kenta gawked. "This can't be happening."


	3. Chapter 2: Train and New Company

**Don't own Digimon**

* * *

_The elevator doors opened, the duo stepped out. Kenta gawked. "This can't be happening."_

They were in a demolished train station; the whole place was a wreck. Everything, except two rail-ways near the elevator, there was though, only one train. "I guess that's where we have to go." Kenta said, pointing at the train. The duo walked closer to the transportation; then suddenly the train jerked and started to move.

"Uh oh…" the tamer sprinted at the train but the moving transportation was going too fast. _"What can I do? The Digital World needs me, but if that's the way I'm suppose to go, then why is it ditching. I can't fly….. wait," _Kenta reached into his bag, and pulled out his D-ark and a card.

"DIGI MODIFE!" he swiped the card. "Strength boost activate!" Marineangemon suddenly picked him up, off the ground.

He pulled out another card. "DIGI MODIFE!" he swiped the card. "Speed boost activate!" in a blink of an eye, they were right up next to the back of the train. Kenta grabbed the metal bar and hefted himself over and onto the little platform. He turned around and reached out his arms for his partner, who flew right into them.

The tamer hugged Marineangemon close as the light from the ruined train station disappeared. "Well I guess that's that."

"Phoo," Marineangemon giggled affectionately, it left his hands and floated down into his messenger bag for a nap. Kenta smiled as he hooked his D-ark to his belt, for easier access. The teen knew he needed this to be handy; he pocketed his two cards and entered the first car.

The whole car was empty. "Where is everybody, please don't tell me I'm doing this on my own. TAKATO! KAZU!" no reply, Kenta walked into the next car, carefully calling out for the tamer's names. He stopped at the third door that would lead him to the next car. Sighing, he opened the door, expecting the car to be empty.

Kenta stood at the door froze; in this car were three other kids. The girl closest to the door looked at him, she looked about 14½. She waved, "HI!" She had dark, wavy, purple-blue hair and greenish eyes. On top of her head was a white beret like hat lined with light purple. She wore a white and black, striped shirt with a low cut and a short sleeve, jean, jacket, cropped short, like above her belly short. She wore light blue, jean, short shorts, pink flower sweat bands around her wrists and white, almost knee high, cow girl boots.

At the other end of the seat was a boy, about 13, sprawled out and fast asleep. He had ragged brown hair that went down to his shoulders. His bangs; that were pushed off to the side, sort of curled. He wore a grey head band with red square goggles and a black strap over it. His shirt was a long sleeved, fire red; button up shirt, with dark red pocket and flames that went half way up his sleeves. He wore a tan vest lined with mellow red over his long sleeved shirt, black, knee long shorts and red and yellow sneakers. His hands were covered by fingerless, black, biker gloves, dog tag hung around his neck.

Finally Kenta saw the last person at the other side of the train car. Her facial features were the same as the girl who had said hi to him and the same age. Green eyes and the purple-blue hair, but her hair was in two spikey ponytails and her face was framed by a few strands of her hair. Her head was covered by a black and grey striped, knitted hat. She wore a black choker around her neck, a black shirt lined with grey and a jacket lined also by grey. She wore black jeans that went down to her ankles, black boots and gloves.

"Ah hi, I'm Kenta." The tamer replied,

"I'm Rosaline, over there is my younger twin Sasha, she not much of a talker." The perky girl said shrugging.

The tamer looked over at the other kid. "Who is he?"

"I do not know, he came in here mumbling on about him making it here….. and something about his dad. Then he flopped down on the seat, and fell asleep instantly." Rosaline recollected; Kenta walked over the youngest child in the compartment.

The boy was sleeping soundly; Kenta rested his hand on the boy's shoulder and gently shook him. The thirteen year old moaned. "Seriously Mom? I was dreaming about…." The boy trailed off as he looked at Kenta. "So it wasn't a dream."

"Ummmm are you alright?" The tamer asked,

"TOTALLY!" The boy sat up, smiling.

"Can you keep it down?" Sasha snapped.

The kid frowned, "Don't tell me what to do." He looked back at Kenta, who he gave a less hostile look to. "So who are you?"

"I'm Kenta Kitagawa, and who may I be addressing?" The tamer asked.

The boy smirked as he tucked his dog tag underneath his shirt. "I'm Marcus Damon."

Kenta smiled and sat down next to him, careful where he placed his bag. Rosaline came over and joined them. "Hey Sasha come on." She said waving her hand. The twin just huffed and moved to the end of the seat that she was sitting on.

"Sorry, she's just anti-social." Rosaline commented.

"And YOU don't know when to keep your mouth shut." Sasha growled.

Kenta sighed. "Are you two always like this?"

"I don't think you even need to ask that." Marcus said, snickering.

"Well besides fighting, how did you guys end up here?" Kenta asked.

"I got a text, asked if I wanted to play a game. Next thing I know I was down here, but what I didn't know that my _sister _would be here." Kenta raised an eyebrow; he didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that their sisterly bond was fragile.

"You know that is very similar to what happened to me." Rosaline mused, completely oblivious to what her twin had meant. Marcus noticed though, making him snicker when Rosaline didn't get it.

"What's so funny?" Sasha threated.

"Nothing," Marcus replied after he had stopped.

Kenta looked over at the thirteen year old. _"He really has the courage to speak his mind."_

"So then did you get the same thing?" Rosaline asked.

Marcus paused for a moment. "Yea, yea I did." He looked over at Kenta. "You're the last one; did you get the same text?"

Kenta moved his hand over his bag. This was his chance to tell them who he was and that he knew where they were going, but it just didn't seem right yet. He hasn't visited the Digital World for at least three years now. So much can change in the Digital World and he may give them false information. "Yea, same," Kenta finally said.

It wasn't a lie; they asked if he had gotten a text messenger to play a game, which he did. He was just leaving out the finer details. He looked down at his phone and sighed, so far he hadn't seen a hide or hair of his friends. Kenta looked up at the others. "Hey, since you guys got here before me, was there another train?"

Sasha looked at him funny. Marcus shook his head. "Nope, I didn't even realize that I walked past that girl." He said jerking his thumb at Rosaline.

"I was here first; I felt the rails when I came down," Sasha offered.

"Cause she's a weirdie." Rosaline interrupted, who got deadly glares from her sister.

"Anyways they were hot, a train had just left."

Kenta smiled. "Thank you." A great wave of relief washed over him, his friends could be on the other train, but then why did it leave him?

Then the train jerked, knocking the kids off their seats. The lights flickered, Kenta looked at the others. Creatures that he had never seen before, flashed over the others, not realizing one had appeared around him. They figures faulted and disappeared.

The teens slowly stood up. "What was that about?" Kenta asked; then there was a glow coming from their phones. The cell phones transformed before their eyes into different device that a looked alike besides the color. Kenta's device was a green earth tone color with a dark brown grip, Sasha's was yellowish with a silver grip, Rosaline's was aqua blue with a brighter green grip, and Marcus's device was red-brown and the grip was light brown, his was also lined with red.

"What happened?" Sasha asked, nobody responded. Kenta ran his fingers over the cold device; he guessed that it was something like his D-ark. He looked worriedly at his bag, where Marineangemon was, surprisingly, still hiding. What was the voice thinking, he has a digimon, are they thinking about giving him another? He looked around at the others, they all seemed puzzled.

Marcus walked over to the side and looked out the window. "Ah guys..."

"What?" They asked in union, snapping out of their surprised daze.

"We're going over the ocean." Marcus beckoned them; the three older teens ran over and looked out. As far as the eye could see was the ocean.

"This is one heck of a bridge." Sasha whistled.

Her twin, Rosaline, opened a window and stuck her head out. "Um guys were heading towards a cliff."

"WHATTT!" they looked out. The bridge was going towards a cliff, but it was really going towards what looked like a village on _top_ of the cliff.

Sasha frowned and looked at her sister. "You made it sound like we were going to crash into a cliff." She growled.

Her twin took an offended pose. "Well I'm sorry that you're too simple minded to understand." Sasha rolled her eyes. They sat back down in the seats; Kenta hefted his bag onto his lap and discretely patted it. He hoped Marineangemon didn't get too ruffed up.

A voice spoke, it sounded like an inter-come. "We will be arriving shortly at the Beach Terminal."

"OH! I LOVE THE BEACH!" Rosaline cheered gleefully, Sasha moaned.

* * *

**I tried my best to fix the mistakes. I think there still a lot of grammar mistakes though...**


	4. Chapter 3: Ocean Love

In a short amount of time the train had reached the village. It stopped at the platform, opening the doors when it was at a complete stop. Marcus was the first to exit, followed by Sasha, then Rosaline and finally Kenta.

"What is this place?" the thirteen year old asked.

Right as he had asked the train spoke. "You're in the Digital World, where else?"

Rosaline jumped, "HOW DID THE TRAIN TALK!"

"I'm not a train; I'm Trailmon, a digimon." Kenta gasped, he should've recognized that he was riding on a Trailmon. Parasitmon had leeched itself onto a Trailmon before; he shivered at the thought of the parasite digimon. "Well I got to be going now." The train digimon left the station, leaving the children speechless.

After a few minutes of silence, Sasha huffed. "Well I'm going to go check this place out, maybe someone will know how to get back." And she stalked off.

"Wait up sis!" Rosaline ran after her twin.

Marcus looked over at Kenta. "We should make sure they don't do anything stupid…. Or kill each other."

The tamer nodded, "You go I'll catch up." Marcus nodded and ran after the girls.

Once Kenta was sure that he was alone, he opened his bag and Marineangemon flew out. It did a full body shake before flying down and nuzzled Kenta. "Okay, okay, look, follow behind me. One of the others are bound to notice, we'll pretend we don't know each other, then you can join our group because you take a liking to me alright?"

"Phoo!" Kenta smiled and ran to catch up with the others. He went down the streets, passing by Gekomon, Sludgmon, and Otamamon but he saw no sign of his new friends.

"Hey look it's another human." Kenta turned his head at this comment. He saw two digimon that sort of looked like bees with the crest reliability on their forehead, one the digimon's marks were mellow blue, the other one's was mellow pink.

"Ummm…" Kenta was itching to take out his D-ark; he knew he knew this kind of digimon. The tamer pulled out his cards and shuffled through them. Finally he found one that had resembled the digimon in front of him.

"Honeybeemon an armor digimon, attack is average, speed high, intelligence low, attacks are Sweet Spray (Poison Powder) and Paralyzing Sting." Kenta read.

"What does it mean when it says intelligence low?" The tamer looked over his shoulder; next to him were the Honeybeemons.

"Oh it means nothing." Kenta said quickly as he put his cards back into his bag.

"I'm Honeybeemon, this is my sister; we call her Beezmon." The mellow blue marked digimon introduced.

"HI!"

"Umm hi, I'm Kenta, and you said something about other humans."

"Oh yea, they came, a female human was _rudely _asking how to get to the real world but we told them they did to find a spirit or something like that." Beezmon said shrugging.

Kenta nodded. "That sounds like Sasha."

Honeybeemon smiled. "Then another girl asked to see a nice view of the ocean. You see my sister, my brother, Beemon, and I are the triplet tour guides of the Beach Terminal, so our brother went off to take the trio to the cliff side." He explained.

"Can you take me to them?" Kenta asked.

Both of the digimon siblings beamed, "OF COURSE!" As the two dragged Kenta away, he saw Marineangemon duck behind a flower bed, he smiled. It won't be long until his partner wouldn't have to hide in secret.

Rosaline took a deep breath. "Mmm isn't the ocean wonderful?" she asked stepping away from the edge. Beside her was a Honeybeemon but this one's markings were mellow purple.

"Sis, it's time to go." Sasha said forcibly.

Marcus nodded agreeing with her. "We left Kenta back in the village, or did you forget about that?"

"Don't worry about it." The gang turned their head at the voice and there stood Kenta, Honeybeemon and Beezmon.

"Hey bro!" Beezmon shouted as the triplets hugged each other.

"Why can't you and Rosaline be like that?" Marcus asked, purposely directing the question to Sasha.

"None of your business goggle head." The teen snapped.

"Hey! My sister gave me these goggles!"

"So what?" Sasha sneered.

Marcus gritted his teeth. "You insult the goggles, you insult my sister." He growled.

Kenta sighed; he dared to step in between them. "Okay you two, calm down." Neither of them moved an inch. The tamer looked at the youngest. "Marcus." He tried to sound more mature and confident luckily it worked, Marcus relaxed his position. Kenta looked at over at the other provoker. "Sasha." He gently whispered, hoping not to get on her bad side.

Sasha huffed. "I've had enough of you wimps." She wheeled around on her heel but she stopped as a shadow rose above her.

It was a snail like digimon, pink skin, a grey shell, and green hair. He roared right in Sasha's face. "Children, human children! You must know where the spirit is! Where is the spirit?! I must destroy it!"

"What the heck is he talking about?" Marcus yelled, Kenta pulled out his cards and shuffled through them.

"Here we are! Shellmon champion level, speed low, strength pretty high, and purely dump. Its attacks are Slam Attack and Agua Blaster. Aw man." Kenta looked up worriedly.

"Sasha get out of there!" Rosaline yelled; Shellmon raised its fist. Sasha dodged as he slammed his fist down into the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Marcus yelled Rosaline had to hold him back before he did anything stupid, suddenly, as Shellmon was about to hit Sasha three yellow blurs grabbed her out of harm's way.

"Good job guys!" Rosaline yipped gleefully as the triplets placed Sasha on the ground next to her and Marcus.

Shellmon growled and moved towards the same group. Kenta gritted his teeth; he was still where he was when he first saw the others. He was in a safe-ish area, but the others were dangerously close to the edge with Shellmon getting ready to attack them.

He picked up a stone and threw it. "Hey shell face!" the rock hit Shellmon in the head.

Shellmon turned towards the tamer. "Human looks familiar, if the is a familiar human must be destroyed!"

"Kenta watch out!" everyone yelled in union.

"Aqua Blaster!" A jet of liquid at high pressure shot out at the tamer.

"KENTAAAA!" the water sprayed everywhere once it hit connect with Kenta.

"NO!"

Finally Shellmon stopped its attack. Kenta was still where he was standing looking a little bit petrified. He was in a pink bubble.

"Rrrrraaa!"

"PHOO!" Marineangemon came flying around Shellmon's head.

"What is that!?" Sasha asked.

"That's Marineangemon a mega digimon, also is nonviolent digimon but its attack is prefect for it, Kahuna Waves (Ocean Love). This attack can heal, hurt or protect pretty much whatever Marineangemon wants." Kenta explained as the bubble disappeared.

"You block the way mega. MOVE!" Shellmon hit Marineangemon with his hair and into the ground. Before Kenta's partner could recover Shellmon trapped it under his claw.

"Let it GO!" Kenta yelled and sprinted at the digimon. Shellmon noticed this act and grabbed Kenta with his other hand.

"Kenta!" Sasha yelled.

"PHOO!" Marineangemon struggled in vain as Shellmon raised Kenta up to his face.

"Human needs to be squished," he determined as he squished Kenta even more.

"Let him go!" Marcus picked up a rock like Kenta had and threw it at Shellmon. It bounced right off his noise, catching Shellmon's attention.

"Aqua Blaster!" The jet of high pressured water shot out towards Marcus.

"MOVE!" Rosaline screamed; the Honeybeemon triplets moved Sasha and Rosaline yanked Marcus out of the way getting hit herself, taking her off the edge.

"NOO!" Beemon cried then a column of water shot out.

* * *

Rosaline could believe it; she was heading straight towards the ocean when IT came to her. Now she was gently swirling around with the ability to breath. Then something came towards her, she fell into a trance.

"Rosaline it is time for you to break the dam and release the energy." A voice called. (Heh LORD OF THE RINGS, "BREAK THE DAM, RELEASE THE RIVER!")

Rosaline nodded and held up her device (D-tector, but she don't know that, now don't she?) (;

"SPIRIIIIT!" the thing absorbed into her device. Data appeared around her hand, she slammed her hand against the scanner of her device.

"Execute! Spirit evolution!"

* * *

The column of water broke and there stood floating in the air before them was a fairy like digimon. Her hair was a bright blue that fell down a little past her shoulders her eyes were deep blue, and her ears were pointed like an elf's. She wore a light blue cloth that wrapped around her upper body but not her belly. It wrapped around her neck and the bottom half of her face. She wore long sleeves that dangled loosely around her arms. Around her left wrist were golden rings and tattooed on her hand was a blue symbol. Her right hand was covered by a white glove. Her pants were white, genie pants lined with blue; she wore a belt with a golden square buckle with the symbol from her hand engraved in it. On her feet were golden shoes that curled at the tip. On her back were almost completely transparent, blue wings.

"AQURIAMON!"

"Who's that?" Sasha asked, looking over at Kenta.

The tamer with restricted movement was able to pull off a shrug. "Beats me."

"That's Aquriamon the Legendary Warrior of Water!" Beezmon gasped.

"She's all about the water; her deadliest attack is Heart of the Sea." Honeybeemon continued.

"This is going to be good." Beemon said smiling.

Shellmon roared. "Spirit! I must take back the spirit!" he squeezed Kenta hard.

"To bad little fish, now let Kenta GO! WHIRLPOOL GUST!" (Hurricane Wave, hint hint.)Water came out of her sleeves; she whipped the H20 around before slamming it into Shellmon.

The snail digimon roared and reeled back freeing Marineangemon. Kenta's partner zoomed around Shellmon distracting him as Aquriamon land her foot in his face.

"ARR!" Shellmon swiped at them making the two digimon back off. "You better watch it spirit." The shell digimon raised Kenta up so they could get a better look at him.

"I believe he's no longer your threat tool, Heart of the Sea!" Aquriamon's eyes glowed deep blue, the symbol began to glow as well. Water from her sleeves, ocean and out of nowhere swirled around the Legendary Warrior, it formed a serpent creature.

While Shellmon was distracted by the water phenomenon, Marineangemon used its attack the bubble popped next to Shellmon's hand making the digimon unconsciously drop Kenta.

Aquriamon shoved her hands forward. "STRIKE!" The water serpent hissed and followed her command and attacked Shellmon.

"ARRR!" a data ring appeared around Shellmon.

"A fractal code!" Beemon gasped.

Aquriamon raised her D-tector. "Digital Code Fractalize!" The data was sucked into her D-tector; Shellmon turned into a digi-egg and disappeared.

The three Honeybeemons cheered; then data looped around Aquriamon, when it went away, Rosaline was left standing.

"Aqriamon is my SISTER!" Sasha shouted.

"Twin to be exact," Marcus added chuckling. Sasha swung a punch at him but Marcus expertly ducked.

"Guys please don't fight." Kenta said sighing as he walked over to the two with Marineangemon floating by his shoulder.

"OMG! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT!?" Rosaline screamed happily as she almost tackled her twin over.

"That was pretty cool but what exactly happened?" Marcus asked.

"Your friend here spirit evolved." Honeybeemon explained as he and his siblings flew over.

"There are 10 Legendary Warriors that represent the elements of the Digital World," Beezmon explained. "Water, is the one Rosaline retrieved, there's also Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Darkness."

"Those six already, well, they're already bonded with a human who carried D-tectors." Beemon interrupted.

_"I wonder who the Warrior of Fire is; it's probably the same warrior as the Warrior of Flame."_ Kenta thought. _"Although, the voice said that I run faster than him apparently." _(I wonder how Takuya would feel about this.)

Marcus held up his device. "I'm going to guess these are D-tectors"

"YUP!"

"Anyways, what are the last three?" Kenta questioned.

"Steel," Honeybeemon said.

"Wood," Beezmon continued.

"And Earth," Beemon finished.

"Okay, wait you said that six of the spirits were with humans, like my sister. Does that mean there more humans here?" Sasha inquired.

Beemon nodded, "Yea they arrived at the Flame terminal; I think they moved on though."

"Phoo!" Marineangemon huffed, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh yea, thanks for saving me," Kenta scratched its head, making Marineangemon purr.

"Aww! It likes youuuuu, can we keep it, can we keep it, can we keep it?!" Rosaline repeated gleefully.

"YES! OKAY! JUST SHUT UP!" Sasha roared, Rosaline just smiled, Kenta looked at his partner, who was rubbing against his shoulder.

"I think Marineangemon can stay with us." He replied.

"How do you know all these creature's names?" Marcus asked.

"Oh umm." Kenta stuttered, "Well you see I play the card game digimon, watch the show and so on."

"I think I've heard of digimon before." Sasha mused.

"Since there are other kids here then maybe we should find them." Rosaline suggested.

"And find those other spirits." Marcus included with a huge grin on his face.

"HEY! You know what? Since you humans are going looking for the Legendary Warriors, I can guide you." Beemon said happily.

Honeybeemon nodded. "We are tour guides and our brother is good, everyone will be fine."

Everyone looked at Kenta, waiting silently. _"Wait, they are looking to me for answers!" _Kenta mentally slapped himself. _"Duh, I'm the oldest one here." _

The tamer looked at the group. "I suppose so."

"YAY" Beemon and Rosaline hugged and giggled.

Sasha groaned. 'Is this suppose to comfort me?"

Marcus's stomach growled.

Beezmon smiled, "Come on! We'll treat to supper!"

"Tomorrow we'll start looking for the other humans and spirits!" Beemon said in high spirits.

Kenta smiled softly, but when he looked at Marineangemon he frowned. _"I got one of those D-tector things too. What is fate thinking is it going to take my partner away?" _Kenta was dreading that thought.

"KENTA COME ON!" Marcus shouted.

"I'm coming!" Kenta called back, "Let's go Marineangemon," The tamer and his partner ran to catch up.


	5. Chapter 5: Return of Raremon

**I don't own digimon! I just LOVE it!**

* * *

Kenta walked up a rocky path, Marineangenmon floated nearby, Marcus walking at his side. Ahead of them was Sasha and at the head of their little group was Rosaline and Beemon. Beemon was excitedly explaining land marks and history. Rosaline was listening intently.

"So Beemon where are we going exactly?" Marcus called.

Beemon turned around, "We're heading to a Metal Factory apparently there's been some strange activity that's been going on and recently, no products have been released."

For the rest of the time everyone was silent. At the top of the incline was terrain rocky and a metal wall, the gate was ajar. They gang slowly walked through and into the trashed yard.

"Yup, this place is a mess." Marcus said kicking a piece of scrap metal.

"You can say that again." Sasha muttered.

Marcus smiled wickedly. "Yup, this place is a mess."

The black clad teen gave him a deadly glare, which Marcus ignored.

"Hum it's strange; this place was a booming factory. What could have made them abandon this place?" Beemon mused aloud, Kenta just shrugged.

"Phoo!" everyone looked over at the pink mega. Marineangemon was by a hole in the factory, big enough for them to walk through.

They gathered around, "Well let's go." Marcus urged. Kenta took the lead followed in this order, Marineangemon, Marcus, Sasha, Rosaline, and then Beemon.

The tamer walked down the dim hall, he placed his hand onto the wall to help guide him. As they traveled it felt off, something was strange. He felt a little bit of pain in his toe as he gently kicked what he thought was a stair.

He raised his foot and set it down, confirming steps. "Hey guys," Kenta whispered, "There're stairs here, watch your step."

"Okay Kent," Marcus replied chuckling.

They continued up the stairs, it curved slightly. Kenta noticed light, "Come guys." Silently their pace quickened.

Kenta stepped out; the light blinded him for a second. He could hear metal clanking under their feet and a steady humming noise.

His eyes adjusted to the light, Kenta realized that they were on a metal catwalk, under-neath them was a generator.

"Seriously Kenta, you could have warned us about the stairs." Sasha's voice growled. Kenta was about to retort but he stopped himself. Her voice didn't come from behind him.

Kenta looked across the room; on the other side was another catwalk. On that catwalk was Sasha, Rosaline and Beemon (Honeybeemon). Sasha looked a bit dirty like she had fallen down. He quickly darted his eyes behind him and sighed in relief when he saw Marcus and Marineangemon behind him.

Rosaline noticed them. "Heyyy, how did you guys get over there?" Beemon and Sasha looked over.

"What are you guys doing over there?" Sasha asked annoyed.

"Oh! OF COURSE! The factory is tricky, different turns that look the same, a complete maze!" Beemon explained.

"Great I get stuck with my sister and the bug." Sasha grumbled, Rosaline and Beemon oblivious to what she said.

Marcus snickered. "This place would be really dull without those to boneheads." He whispered.

Kenta smiled softly before directing his attention to the ground. They were standing above a platform that held a huge generator. It was surprisingly still working.

"We got to be careful so we don't fall once we get down, maybe we could…" Kenta stopped his train of thought as Sasha grabbed onto a chain near her catwalk and started top descend.

"What'd ya doing?" Marcus asked.

"I going to the generator," Sasha huffed. She dropped down to the ground and looked up. "Well? Are you coming sis?"

Rosaline looked down. "Mmmm, are you sure it's safe?"

"I JUST CLIMBED DOWN IT PUSSY!" Sasha yelled.

Then they heard a low inhumanly moan/growl.

"Hide," Kenta hissed as Marineangemon hid into his bag. He, Marcus, Rosaline, and Beemon ducked low. Sasha climbed up onto the generator just as a gray blob entered the room from the other side.

"Raremon," Beemon whispered, "A champion digimon, his deadliest attack is Breath of Decay other known ones are, Metal Gas and Stinking Gas."

Raremon slowly moved towards the generator, sensing Sasha's presence. The said teen heard the digimon coming and pressed against the generator. It was warm softly humming away but once she touched it, the generator picked up its working place. Raremon noticed this and moved closer to the other side of the generator.

"Aw man," Marcus whispered.

"Don't worry we'll think of something." Kenta muttered.

"I already did." Kenta looked up to see Marcus standing on the rail holding one of the nearby chains.

"Marcus don't…" The thirteen year old jumped, swing down towards the digimon, the metal hook at the end of the chain smacked Raremon in the face.

"Wow that kid is brave." Kenta said softly, Marineangemon popped out of his bag and nodded. Marcus landed on the ground and faced the champion digimon.

Raremon glared at him. "A human! A human child." He smiled wickedly, "YOU! You must know where the Steel Spirit is in this factory."

"Huh? What'd mean?"

Raremon cackled. "Don't play dumb, you were brought to the Digital World by Cherubimon along with the other warriors."

_"Again with the warriors," _Kenta thought.

"Look bub, I don't know what you're talking about." Marcus lied.

"It doesn't matter, Metal Gas."

"Marcus!" Sasha jumped out of her hiding place and tackled Marcus out of the way.

Raremon eyed Sasha as they stood back up. "Another child, this is interesting."

"Lay off CREEPY!" Aquriamon came down and smacked Raremon in the head.

"Aquriamon? Where did you come from?" Sasha asked.

5 MINUTES EARLIER

Rosaline looked down seeing the ugly digimon moving towards her sister was not a sight she wanted to see. "What can I do….." she mused.

"Wellll you could spirit evolve again." Beemon whispered.

Rosaline smiled, "Good idea, but how do I do _that?"_ Rosaline asked looking at her D-tector.

"You got me, try pushing buttons." Rosaline smiled and did what Beemon suggested. Suddenly the screen lit up, her data code appeared around her hand.

Her grin widened. "Time for some FUN!"

PRESENT TIME

Raremon eyed Aquriamon, "Sooooo, the Legendary Warrior of Water," he looked over at Marcus. "Are you still going to say you don't know anything." He mocked.

Marcus smirked. "Keep a wary eye on the opponent."

"Huh?" Raremon looked back at Aquriamon as she blasted him with water.

"Ouch" Marcus whistled happily.

"RRRRR, Stinking Gas!" Raremon's attack headed straight towards the Legendary Warrior.

"Whirlpool Gust!" the water protected Aquriamon from the attack but straight after she transformed back into Rosaline.

"Wow…..that…was….tiring…." she huffed, Raremon smirked. He moved towards the tired girl but a pink bubble blocked his path, popping in his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" he roared.

"A gift." Raremon turned to see Kenta, Marineangemon and Beemon.

"Four humans, one with a spirit interesting…." Raremon smirked.

Kenta didn't like the sound of that; he wished he could just pull out his D-ark and give Marineangemon a boost. That could easily defeat this guy, but Kenta was also still not sure if he should reveal his secret. It would leave so many unanswered questions. Kenta quickly picked up a broken metal pole.

Raremon laughed. "You going to hurt me with _that!" _

The tamer mentally slapped himself, _"Heck I don't know how to fight hand to hand."_

Marcus followed Kenta's example by picking up a slightly longer pole and twirled it in his hands. He suddenly charged; Raremon swiped at him. Marcus jumped up, dodging the attack.

Wordlessly he brought his 'staff' down onto Raremon's head and hopped back before the digimon could retaliate. Obviously he knew how to fight.

Kenta smiled but Raremon was not pleased out of rage he went for his closes target, Sasha.

The tamer watched in horror as Raremon threw him-self at the Goth girl. "NO!" Kenta sprinted at Sasha. He grabbed her arm and flung her off the edge. She was able to grab chain that was hanging nearby, swinging her over to the wall.

"KENTA!" Sharp pain went up the tamer's arm. He was quicker than Raremon, yes but not fast enough to expect Raremon to sink his teeth in to his arm.

"BREATH OF DECAY!" Gas came from Raremon.

Kenta screamed as the gas burned his skin, his skin, he guessed, started to rot. Raremon released his arm allowing Kenta to fall to the ground.

"Kentaaaa!" Marcus yelled; he would have jumped at Raremon if Beemon hadn't restrained the thirteen year old.

Raremon started to laugh wickedly, but failed to notice Marineangemon fly over to its partner. It scanned over Kenta's arm, it was slowly rotting away.

_"Kahuna Waves." _A pink bubble appeared around Kenta's arm stopping the decomposition but too much damage had been done. Marineangemon's ability could not heal its partner's wound.

"Phoo…" Maarineangmon murmured sadly, nudging Kenta to respond but no avail.

"YOU DICK!" Sasha shouted; she kicked off the wall and straight at Raremon.

"DON"T DO IT!" Rosaline shouted,

"I WON"T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Sasha snapped; the generator suddenly lit up. The light blinded everyone, time slowed.

Despite the blinding light, Sasha could see the generator. Steam hissed as it open up, the teen felt a tug, like something wanted her.

"Sorry but I'm busy." She gritted her teeth; she had to help Kenta, the goggle-head, the annoying bug and yes, her sister. She wasn't going to let some weird force pull her into the generator, no sirie.

"Sashaaa, free your love," a voice called from the generator. The teen gasped as she fell into a trance. Something was coming out of the generator.

Sasha held up her D-tector, "SPIRITTTTTTTTT!" it was absorbed into her D-tector. There was a flash of green light.

When it died Sasha was gone and in her place, standing on the rail was a female warrior. She had long blonde hair, pulled back into a pony tail, there was a metal bar was over her eyes. She wore a long sleeved, grey undershirt, over that was silver armor. She wore knee, high metal plated boots. A silver spike protruded from the top part of her left hand and on her right arm was a shield. It was strapped to her arm. Its face side was so smooth and shiny; you could see a prefect reflection. On the upper part of her left arm was the green symbol of steel.

"Iromon!"

Raremon studied her carefully, "Another warrior,"

Iromon kept a steady face, "I'm fed up with your attitude." She jumped off at Raremon.

"Iromon, the renewed Legendary Warrior of Steel, be careful of her shield, it can open up to a pocket of nowhere."

"Metal Gas!" Raremon let out the gas. Iromon held up her shield.

"Steel Gate!" The front of the shield opened up relieving an empty space. The gas though was sucked right in.

"YAY! GO SIS!" Roslaine cheered.

Raremon growled and swiped at the warrior. Iromon leaped above it without an effort. She kicked off the generator.

"METALTALIC STRIKE!" She thrusted the metal spike into Raremon. His fractual code appeared.

Iromon held up her D-tector. "Now that's how I like you, nice and quiet. Digital code fractalize!"

She sucked the data into her D-tector and transformed back to Sasha. "That was hard." She huffed; suddenly Rosaline engulfed her in a bear hug.

"OMG THAT WAS SO COOL!" The Legendary Warrior of Water squealed. Sasha shoved her twin off of her.

"Okay, okay, big deal, I digivoled into a knight,"

"Iromon." Beemon chimed.

"Oh just shut or I'll send you into the void in my shield." Sasha threated.

"GUYS GET OVER HERE!" Marcus shouted; he was kneeling over Kenta. Marineangmon was hovering right above his shoulder as the youngest member used Kenta's scarf to wrap up his arm.

The three others quickly ran over. "He's out cold."

"Phoo…." Rosaline looked at Marineangemon, the mega digimon looked awfully sad.

She smiled and scratched his head. "It's okay, he'll get better."

Sasha narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "_Very depressed,"_

Marcus opened Kenta's bag. "Wow he's got a lot of stuff, a planner, pen, a small first aid kit, um a packet of tissues, hand sanitizer, a book of sort, a watch, annnnnnnd what the heck?" Marcus pulled out Kenta's deck of digimon cards.

Rosaline took them and pulled of the rubber band. After a quick shuffle through them, she spoke. "I recognize some of these; our cousin got them for his birthday." The Legendary Warrior of Water showed a certain card to her sister.

"Hey you're right," Sasha paused for a moment. "I can't believe I said those words." She muttered.

"They're a card game; our little cousin loved these guys." Rosaline explained.

"Hey didn't he say he played the card game." Marcus said.

"Phi, Phoo!" Marineangemon nodded its head excitedly, Sasha raised her eyebrow.

Beemon yawned. "I'm wiped."

"YOU! You didn't do anything!" Sasha exclaimed, slightly annoyed.

Marcus looked at Kenta's watch. "Ah it's actually 10:23… PM," everyone groaned.

"Well we did come here past lunch time" Beemon pointed out.

"Let's get out of here. More digimon could come and I want to sleep." Sasha muttered.

* * *

Far off in the wilderness Kouji sat up and looked around. Everyone was asleep; Takuya had started a fire for them to keep warm. The said teen was now leaning against a tree snoring with Bokomon and Neemon sleeping against him. Tommy slept nearby using his big hat as a cushion. Zoe snuggled against JP who had his arm around her waist.

They had started dating sometime after they defeated Lucemon. Zoe had caught JP trying to express his love through writing, Zoe gave him suggestions to what to put down but, JP, unaware who he was speaking to, (To caught in the moment to realize) told her that it was hopeless because there were no words to express the way he felt for her. JP had been a bit shocked when he realized he was talking to Zoe.

Kouji shook his head and realized that his brother was not next to him. He sighed in relief when he saw his twin by the edge of the cliff, looking up at the stars.

Kouji stood up and walked over to the Warrior of Darkness. "Kouichi." He said softly.

His twin turned and smiled softly. "Hey Kouij."

"Hay is for horses." Kouji said as he sat down.

Kouichi just shook his head. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I thought I heard dam Raremon's growl." Kouichi nodded. Kouji had told how he retrieved his spirit, which was, in a nut shell, when Takuya pushed him into a hole, during a fight with Raremon.

"So why are you up?" Kouji inquired.

"I don't know just something is up. I felt this a few days ago, when we came back here to the Digital World."

"You know, Zoe also felt something. She said she could hear Ranamon's voice slowly fading away, being replaced by a new voice. That scared her,"

Kouichi shook his head. "My feeling doesn't feeling like anything, but somehow it feels important…. Does that make any sense?"

Kouji shook his head. "No, come on we're going to need our sleep." The Warrior of Light said, standing up. Kouichi nodded and stood up and the twins headed back to the others.

* * *

**We now have had a glimpse of what the other warriors are doing. Don't worry they'll all meet up before Kenta gets his spirit.** **Also about Zoe's and Kouichi's feelings, since Zoe is the closest to Ranamon (well the one that Ranamon had the biggest grudge on.) She felt that last part of Ranamon 'die' and Aquriamon's 'birth'. Kouichi feels The Warriors of Water and Steel awaking since Cherubimon ****_had _****held onto Darkness, Water, Steel, Wood, and Earth, he can sort of sense his 'partners' becoming one with a human. And about Kouji hearing Raremon, in episode two, if you did not know, a Raremon attacked them just before Kouji got his spirit.**

**Yes I know I put JP and Zoe together. I kind of thought they looked cute together. But if you don't like it, don't read. I'm not good with romance so there won't be a lot of gushy stuff. **

**Oh yea, next chapter will take a while.**


End file.
